


Choices

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they can extend their family, Jack and Ianto have a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Their heads were swimming as they left the family planning centre, with leaflets and books in hand. “You sure you still want to do this?” Jack asked, seeing the glazed look on Ianto's face as they made their way to the car.

Ianto stared at the leaflets and looked at Jack over the roof of the car. “Ask me that question in a week when I’ve read these,” he replied, climbing into the vehicle.

~

After two hours of reading to Dylan, the young boy finally managed to fall asleep, allowing Jack to head back downstairs to his lover.

The back door was open slightly and Jack slowly made his way outside. The night was warm and there was still enough light left to see without having to squint.

Ianto was lying on his front across Dylan’s trampoline, reading the leaflets and notes they had been given earlier that week. Jack had read them before Ianto while the other man had been at work; Ianto just hadn’t managed to find enough time to sit down and look at them properly.

Carefully Jack climbed onto the trampoline, standing with one foot on either side of Ianto's hips. “Are we going for the Mongolian baby, or the lesbian and a turkey baster?” he asked, bouncing a little, making the papers slide about in front of Ianto.

The lawyer rolled over and looked up at Jack, resting his hands behind his head. “A lesbian and a turkey baster?” he repeated incredulously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, bouncing a little harder. “Okay, maybe not a turkey baster. Maybe just the lesbian.”

He bounced once more before falling to his knees, almost crushing Ianto's groin as he ended up straddling his lover.

“You know, if you’d have misjudged that, I would be very pissed off with you right now,” Ianto stated.

Jack chuckled and leant forward, resting on his elbows above Ianto. “If I’d have misjudged it, I don’t think we’d be able to have any more children,” he replied, kissing his partner.

Ianto groaned and returned the kiss, moving his hands from behind his head and grabbing hold of Jack’s hips. Using the springiness of the trampoline to help him, he rolled them over so he was the one straddling his partner. 

Jack looked up at Ianto and ran his hands down his lover’s back, cupping his arse and pulling closer against his own body. “I want you…” he whispered against Ianto’s lips, seconds before he plunged his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

A soft moan escaped the lawyer as his own hands slipped down Jack’s front, dipping into the waistband and sliding underneath his underwear. “You do, do you?” he murmured, catching Jack’s lower lip with his teeth and tugging it gently.

Jack hissed in a breath when he felt Ianto’s fingers curl around him. “God, Ianto,” he muttered when he felt the other man moving his hand.

Ianto nudged Jack’s jaw with his nose and he got the hint, tilting his head back to give him better access to his neck, which he immediately began attacking.

A beeping sounded and both men froze in disbelief. “Oh, you have to be kidding,” Jack muttered darkly, staring down at the offending pager which was lying on the trampoline, having fallen off a short while before.

“Do you think they do it on purpose?” Ianto asked, not making any effort to move. 

Jack sighed and pushed Ianto off of him so he could retrieve the offending pager. He flicked it over and glanced at the screen. “Possible home invasion,” he sighed, fastening his trousers once more. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, turning back to Ianto and smiling apologetically.

Ianto shook his head, kissing him. “Me too,” he replied, running his hand through Jack’s hair, straightening it a little.

Jack kissed him once more before climbing off of the trampoline. “To be continued?”

~

The young woman was babbling incoherently as Jack tried to take her statement. Eventually, when he was positive he wasn’t going to get any actual information from her, he instructed a nearby officer to take her back to the station and get her a cup of coffee – preferably decaf.

He sighed and slumped down in the passenger seat of Gwen’s car. His partner was inside the house, talking to the crime scene cops. How he drew the short straw, he had no idea.

A scowl appeared on his face when his mobile phone beeped; no doubt a message from Smith, telling him he was needed at the station when all he wanted was to go home.

To his surprise he spotted it was a message from Ianto. 

_‘The lesbian and a turkey baster. Xx”_

The End


End file.
